fictional_elevatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
24th Floor Chop Squad's Rooftop Performance
24th Floor Chop Squad's Rooftop Performance (abbreviated as 24FCSRP) is a fictional performance done by fictional band 24th Floor Chop Squad. Description The performance was the Townstead's first rooftop music performance. It's located on the rooftop of the tallest building in Townstead, Aominecchi Building, exactly on level 97. During that time, it was the tallest rooftop performance before it beated by AK.coustic's rooftop performance which located at the top of Enterprise Tree. On this performance they perform 14 tracks, include 3 medleys, one poem musicalization, and 10 covers, plus some stand-up comedies by the vocalist, Chiko. All of the performances has been packaged on the debut album titled Aominecchi Rooftop Series. Setlist The setlist is divided into several sections; some section are indicated with all personel's different appearance Section 1 "Pulang kemalaman" *19.30 to 19.33 = Stand up comedy : Pulang kemalaman (written and spoken by Chiko) - the first stand up comedy as opening *19.33 to 19.38 = Starlit Night (CNBlue cover) Section 2 The shortest section of the performance. It runs for 4 minutes and 37 seconds only *19.40 to 19.44 = Mimpi Selamanya (Drive cover) Section 3 *19.46 to 19.51 = Poem musicalization : Sajak Putih *19.51 to 19.52 = Jangan Tunjuk-tunjuk (Anton Medan cover) Section 4 "방에 혼자" On this section, all of the personels wear black sleeveless undershirt and short pants. Also, Ginting play acoustic guitar in this section *20.01 to 20.04 = Stand up comedy : Sendiri di dalam kamar/방에 혼자 (written and spoken by Chiko) - the second stand up comedy and it's the only stand up comedy which is written and spoken in Korean. *20.04 to 20.08 = Alones (Aqua Timez cover) *20.08 to 20.12 = Sha La La (Tsubame Sketch cover) Section 5 "Secangkir kopi untuk teman yang telah tiada" On this section, all of the personels use long pants and jackets *20.22 to 20.25 = Stand up comedy : Secangkir kopi untuk teman yang telah tiada (written by Ginting and Chiko but spoken by Chiko only) - the third stand up comedy and as the first stand up comedy, this one is written and spoken in Indonesian. This is also for commemorate BECK Fanbase community which has been disappeared after the accident which make all of the members died. *20.25 to 20.33 = Medley song : Pieces of Natural Coffee (medley of "Coffee" by Bangtan Boys, L'Arc~en~Ciel's "Pieces", and D'Masiv's "Natural". The part of "Pieces" is only the reffrain part) Section 6 The appearance of personels are same as section 5 *20.43 to 20.47 = Belahan Jiwa (D.O.T cover) *20.47 to 20.51 = Bintang (Anima cover) *20.51 to 20.54 = Untuk Mencintaimu (Seventeen cover) Section 7 "Sibuk kerja" *21.04 to 21.07 = Stand up comedy : Sibuk kerja (written by Jun and spoken by Chiko) - the fourth stand up comedy. *21.07 to 21.18 = Medley song : Yang Terlewatkan (Anata) (medley between Sheila on 7's "Yang Terlewatkan" and L'Arc~en~Ciel's "Anata". On this medley song 24FCS didn't helped by other musicians). Section 8 The second shortest section in the performance. It runs for 4 minutes and 56 seconds *21.28 to 21.32 = Slip Out (BECK cover) Section 9 "Deadline" *21.42 to 21.46 = Stand up comedy : Deadline (written by Chiko) *21.46 to 21.54 = Medley song : While I'm in Red Zone, I can do it! (medley between Tsubame Sketch's "Red Zone", and Granrodeo's "Can Do"). Section 10 "Perpisahan untuk selamanya" *22.04 to 22.07 = Stand up comedy : Perpisahan untuk selamanya (written by Chiko) - The last stand up comedy in the performance. Similar to the ones in section 5, this one also for commemorate Chiko's friends from BECK Fanbase community. *22.07 to 22.11 = Kita Selamanya (Bondan and Fade2Black cover) - the last song as closing/ending of performance Accidents and incidents Chiko's memories about BECK Fanbase Community On section 5 and 10, Chiko shedding his tears due to the memories in BECK Fanbase Community. This is caused some of audiences also got shedded their tears. Elevator accident Main article : 24th Floor Chop Squad's Rooftop Performance elevator accident Just after the performance ends, a group of vocational high school students were trapped in the scenic elevator of Aominecchi Building. A repair man from Hyundai who trying fix the elevator fell 88 floors to his death. According to the headmaster of SMKN 96, at that time actually they do an orientation activity, at nighttime during the 24FCS performance the students do a "Friendship games" which is a kind of finding treasure game. One of the checkpoints are located at a cafe on the motor lobby of Aominecchi Building which make students easily go to rooftop by using Aominecchi Building's elevators; the freight elevator and scenic elevator are the ways used by students to access they idol.